


Como ela fez isso?

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat é tipo um cupido sem saber, F/F, mas não o suficiente para colocar o nome delas lá em cima, menção honrosa à Sanvers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Lena era linda, claro, qualquer um podia ver isso, com o cabelo escuro como a noite e os olhos verdes (ou azuis, ou cinzas, eram do tipo que pareciam mudar de cor, mas eram majoritariamente verdes) e era boa no seu trabalho, mas Kara não podia deixar de se sentir irritada por ser jogada para o posto de segunda opção tão rápido assim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Baseado: http://the-dj-is-asleep.tumblr.com/post/155059618766/au-where-instead-of-hiring-siobhan-cat-hires-lena  
> * Me siga no Tumlr: char-is-hella-gay

Kara não estava feliz, estava longe disso. Como Cat teve coragem de fazer aquilo? Kara agora era a  _ Assistente Número Dois  _ por causa daquela garota, srta. Lena Luthor. Apesar do que algumas pessoas pensariam (ainda mais as que sabiam quem Kara realmente era), o seu problema não era o nome dela. Não era por Lena ser a irmã mais nova de Lex Luthor, o infame inimigo do seu primo. Mas sim porque agora Kara era a Assistente Número Dois, a  _ número dois.  _ A secundária, segunda opção e ela trabalhava lá há dois anos.

Lena trabalhava lá há duas semanas.

“Estou com medo que você derreta ela com sua visão de calor” Winn murmurou, ele sabia que a audição de Kara sempre estava ‘ligada’ para uma pequena lista de pessoa e que ele estava naquela lista - pelo menos na maior parte do tempo “Ou tirar as roupas dela… pare de encarar tanto.”

Kara revirou os olhos, ela não estava encarando, ela não era esse tipo de pessoa. Ela tentou se concentrar no trabalho que tinha que fazer, tentou não prestar atenção no que não deveria, mas era um pouco complicado. Ela ouviu Cat chamar Lena e então elogiar ela com delicadeza muito maior do que Kara recebia. Ao ouvir isso, o celular se transformou em pequenos pedaços esmagados do aparelho. O sétimo telefone naquelas duas semanas, o sétimo despedaçado porque Cat a colocou em segundo lugar depois de todo o esforço dela.

Lena era linda, claro, qualquer um podia ver isso, com o cabelo escuro como a noite e os olhos verdes (ou azuis, ou cinzas, eram do tipo que pareciam mudar de cor, mas eram majoritariamente verdes) e era boa no seu trabalho, mas Kara não podia deixar de se sentir irritada por ser jogada para o posto de segunda opção tão rápido assim.

“Seus telefones são feitos de açúcar?” Lena perguntou baixo quando viu Kara catar os pedaços de telefone quando passou por ela.”

“São frágeis.”

“ _ Muito  _ frágil” ela deu um meio sorriso como o de alguém que sabia de algo a mais “Espero que o outro tenha mais sorte.”

***

Depois de um incêndio em um prédio ao sul da cidade, Kara voltou para o DEO e encontrou Alex na sala de controle, as mãos nos quadris (aquela velha pose) e o olhar rígido que ela  _ sempre  _ tinha quando algo a irritava. Na mesa, havia outra caixa de telefone, elas fizeram J’onn comprar dezenas de telefones de reserva. Ele ficou um tanto irritado, mas ele nunca conseguiria dizer não para Alex e nem para Kara (muito menos quando elas pareciam dois filhotinhos de cachorro abandonado).

“Outro? Esse é o oitavo.”

“Estou estressada.”

“Certo, isso começou quando a sua chefe contratou uma certa Luthor…”

“E? Não tem nada a ver com nenhuma das duas.”

“É mesmo? Eu ouvi falar que você encara ela.”

“Eu não encaro ela!”

“Eu ouvi falar que você derreteria o rosto dela.”

“Eu jogaria ela no espaço. Eu penso em jogar ela no espaço.”

“Por que é uma Luthor?”

“Porque ela me fez ser a Assistente Número Dois! Inclusive, eu poderia jogar Sra. Grant com ela e as duas seriam felizes na órbita da Terra.”

“Oh, Kara, você está com ciúmes.”

“Eu não estou.”

“Sim você está.”

“Não, eu não estou.”

“Está sim, mas não vou pressionar.”

“Hm” Kara cruzou os braços e a expressão de cachorrinho se formou em seu rosto “Não estou.”

“Okay, certo. Agora venha, vamos comer potstickers e sorvete para melhorar o seu humor.”

***

_ -ela  _ Kara ouviu a voz de Winn falar depois que ela se concentrou em encontrar ele, afinal, Cat estava mais uma vez com um pequeno problema no computador e ela precisava de uma breve ajuda  _ Chame ela para sair, amigos fazem isso, eu não sei! Vocês podem ser ótimas amigas. _

_ Não, obrigada  _ Kara ouviu a voz de Lena responder  _ Eu não estou disposta a ser assassinada. _

_ Ela não machucaria uma formiga! É a Kara, Adorável  Danvers. Não Psicopata Danvers. Essa é a Alex, na verdade. _

_ Eu não sou uma formiga, eu sou uma Luthor. _

_ Lena, não… _

_ Eu sou uma Luthor, você esqueceu isso? _

_ Não, mas você não é somente uma Luthor. _

_ Não para você, mas, para todo mundo lá fora - incluindo Kara - eu sou só a irmã mais nova de Lex Luthor, provavelmente tão louca quanto ele. _

_ As pessoas podem te dar uma chance se você deixar elas te darem uma chance. _

_ Pare. _

_ Lena, vamos lá! _

_ Cale a porra da boca. _

_ Não. Eu estou realmente tentando aqui, não somos amigos? _

_ Eu não posso. _

_ Dê uma cha- _

A fala dele foi abruptamente interrompida pelo som da porta sendo fechada com força, Kara fingiu que estava digitando algo rapidamente quando Lena voltou para sua mesa. Ela se deixou ouvir as batidas do coração da outra mulher, batiam rápido, um tanto mais que o normal. Como se estivesse nervoso, ou magoada. Virou o rosto para olhar ela, Lena estava com a perfeita máscara profissional, os olhos verdes gelados como se ela estivesse se escondendo de todo mundo.

Kara engoliu seco quando pensou um pouco mais sobre isso, ela se sentiu extremamente culpada por aquilo. Era meio babaca, claro. O oitavo telefone não durou vinte e quatro horas. Cat ergueu as sobrancelhas quando parou em frente da mesa da garota para perguntar onde Winn estava, ela viu quando Kara abriu os dedos e os pequenos pedaços do aparelho eletrônico caiu em pequenas pedaços na mesa.

“Por Deus, Kiera, você pode parar de quebrar celulares? Por acaso você tem um estoque sem fim de celulares?”

“Oh, me desculpe.”

“Hm. Onde está… oh, ali está o  _ Toyman Jr. _ ”

Winn pareceu assustado, como sempre, quando Cat mandou ele a seguir para dentro do escritório, ela podia imaginar ele como um cachorrinho assustado e como rabo entre as pernas. Era um tanto adorável. Kara olhou para Lena, não encarando ou com algum olhar quase mortal, apenas olhando e pensando. Então ela decidiu mostrar para a mulher que não era o nome ‘Luthor’ que fazia ela agir daquele jeito.

“Hey” Kara falou quando parou na frente da mesa da outra.

“Hey” ela sequer ergueu os olhos.

“Podemos conversar?”

“Nós já estamos conversando.”

“Você nem está olhando para mim.”

“Porque eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho, algo que você deveria considerar fazer. Ou como você vai comprar um celular por dia?”

“Eu estou tentando ser legal.”

“Você não quer?”

“Não” ela finalmente olhou em direção à Kara, a máscara fria perfeita como a de alguém que a usava há muitos anos “Não preciso da sua pena ou de qualquer outra coisa, como compaixão ou empatia.”

“Não é pena! Não, eu só estou tentando melhorar. Eu fui uma…”

“Babaca.”

“Exato.”

“E o que deu em você para tentar mudar isso?” Lena tinha certeza que Winn não pediu para Kara ser legal.

“Eu estava pensando, o jeito que eu agi não é exatamente justo.”

“É mesmo?”

“Sim. Eu percebi que talvez você pense eu estou sendo uma péssima colega de trabalho só pelo seu nome.”

“E não é?”

“Não, claro que não. Eu posso explicar, se você me der uma chance.”

“Explicar quando?”

“Amanhã à noite. Olhe, temos uma pequena tradição entre amigos: noites de jogos. Você pode aparecer, a gente conversa um pouco e aproveita a santa trindade: comida amigos e diversão.”

“Você tem certeza?”

“Sim, é onde eu moro, então posso chamar quem eu quiser.”

“Não vão se incomodar.”

“Não! Você não precisa vir se não quiser.”

“Eu posso… parece bom.”

“Então, amanhã a noite? Eu te dou o endereço.”

“Okay…” Kara usou um post-it para anotar o endereço “Obrigada.”

***

Alex quase engasgou com a cerveja: “É sério?”

“Sim.”

“Você realmente chamou Lena Luthor?”

“Sim.”

“Você é louca?”

“Está tudo bem, vamos ficar bem. É só um pouco de diversão, não quero mais ser uma babaca.”

“Por mais que eu saiba que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, ela não deixa de ser uma Luthor. Não deixa de ter uma pequena chance dela ser perigosa. E você não esconde muito bem os seus poderes porque você esquenta toda a comida com sua visão de calor.”

“Ela é legal.”

“Você não sabe disso.”

“Dê a ela uma chance. É o certo.”

“Uma chance? E se der errado?”

“Bem, eu tentei. Agora pare de resmungar e me fale sobre essa detetive.”

***

Lena

“Um passarinho me contou que você gosta de pizza e postickers, então eu trouxe os dois. Boa ideia?”

“Uma ideia maravilhosa! Agora vem!”

Winn e Alex estavam no sofá, prontos para a comida e a diversão. Lena demorou um tempo para se adaptar a estar entre pessoas que não estavam julgando ela o tempo inteiro. Porém, em poucas semanas, era como se ela sempre estivesse estado ali. E logo até Alex, a pessoa que não via tantos sentimentos assim, podia enxergar que havia algo ali. 

“Eu shippo muito elas” Winn murmurou em um tom de voz conspiracional, feliz por Kara estar concentrada demais em uma conversa sobre Harry Potter para ela ouvir ele ou Alex “Você não.”

“Talvez.”

“Talvez?”

“Eu me recuso a falar isso.”

“Vamos, Alex.”

“Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu não tenho mais 15 anos” ela tomou mais um gole da cerveja.

“Você shippa sim. Cante comigo  _ I don’t care, I shipp it!” _

“Cale a porra da boca.”

“Certo… mas eu vejo o seu coração e elas são o seu OTP.”

***

Alex, Winn e meia dúzia de pessoas apostaram em quem faria o primeiro movimento: Kara ou Lena. Alex e Maggie foram as únicas que apostaram em Kara (99% de Maggie fez isso pelo apoio moral) e ganharam uma boa grana quando, uma semana depois de mudar de cargo, Kara ligou para Alex, completamente nervosa e atropelando palavras:  _ Eu pedi para ela ir à um jantar comigo e ela disse sim, meu santo Rao, eu tenho um encontro com Lena Luthor. A Lena!  _ Por isso, para Alex, Kara sempre vai ser uma das coisas mais fofas do universo (disputando o primeiro lugar com as covinhas de uma certa detetive).

***

Lena e Kara tiveram meia dúzia de encontros antes de começarem a namorar oficialmente. Eram o casal adorável que suspeitavam que seriam, um filhote de cachorro e um filhote de gato que dava vontade de colocar em um potinho para proteger da crueldade do mundo e dos seres humanos.

Estavam juntas por três meses quando Kara finalmente teve coragem de revelar que era Supergirl e Lena somente riu. Riu até lacrimejar, até sua barriga doer e ela precisar respirar fundo dezenas de vezes para o oxigênio voltar a circular em seu cérebro.

“Lena, você não está, hm, zangada?”

“O que, não! Eu já sabia.”

“O que? Como?”

“Disfarce meio ruim, o mesmo sorriso, pequenas coisas que fazem de você.. você.”

“Oh…”

“De qualquer maneira, obrigada por me contar” Lena levantou, ela sabia poucas coisas em kriptoniano por causa de Winn (e a nerdice sem fim dele) “El mayara” ela murmurou “Mais fortes juntos. Certo?”

“Certo, sempre somos mais fortes juntos.”

“E nós não vamos nos separar tão cedo assim.”


End file.
